


How do you get advice for your feelings?

by Sugarcake25



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcake25/pseuds/Sugarcake25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas doesn't know how to break it to Brenda that he doesn't have feelings for her and it might have to do with a certain blond boy that he does have feelings for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you get advice for your feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!! So this is my fan fiction I'm really nervous but hopefully this is only the first of many stories to come. I hope you enjoy. Also this takes place in The Scorch Trials movie( you don't have to see the movie to understand the story but it helps). Anyways enjoy.

Thomas didn’t know what to do. He kissed Brenda but he doesn’t have feelings for her. He cared for her like a sister or a very dear friend but now he was afraid that he messed things up big time with her. He needed some advice from one of his friends.

Teresa was of course out of the question since she was a whole other mess of feelings he couldn’t deal with right now and she has been acting weird and out of it lately. 

He could ask Minho he is one of his closest friends and he did seem kind of a ladies man even if he hadn’t been around any ladies for a good couple of years. He did quickly become friends with Sonya and Harriet (which are really cool girls when they are not trying to point a gun at you) and says he has a little thing for Sonya. So he could get advice from his fellow glader but knowing Minho he isn’t the best at giving advice and would just say something along the lines of ‘ Just tell the girly you don’t feel anything for her shank it ain’t hard’.

So the only other person he could ask is Newt his other closest friend. He knew Newt would give him great advice and be very helpful because that was just Newt he was always helpful. Back in the glade it was often Newt that Thomas when to get help from and when Thomas asked for advice or help Newt would always smile his happy white smile and say ‘Of course Tommy I’ll always help you’.

The only problem was Newt was part of the problem why he didn’t feel anything for Brenda as much more than a friend. For a long time Thomas believe he had feelings for Teresa I mean who wouldn’t she was beautiful with her long brown hair and wonderful blue eyes that looked like the ocean. He even started having dreams (not the kind you are thinking but he had those too) he would be laying on grass with someone telling them he loved them but they were not in the glade but somewhere far away where WCKD and everything else that hurt them couldn’t touch them. When he would woke up he couldn’t remember the person's face so he just assume it was Teresa, it had to be. Until one day he did remember but it wasn’t long brown hair and sea blue eyes that he told those sweet words to but short blond hair and a happy white smile. 

Newt. 

For a long time it confused Thomas why he was having these kind of dreams about Newt. He denied for weeks upon weeks that he had feelings for Newt it was crazy to him. One day in the glade he sat and he thought about it, really thought about it and he realized maybe it wasn’t so crazy. Like every time he looked at Newt he would get this warm feeling and being around Newt made everything a little better and brighter. He realized he didn’t have feelings for Teresa but Newt that day and it hit him harder than any thing that WCKD could throw at him.

So as much as Thomas would love to ask Newt for advice about Brenda it would be kind of hard to ask the guy you like advice about the girl you don’t like because you like him. 

“Tommy are you good? You look deep in thought.”, said a certain blond that have been on Thomas's mind.

Thomas smiled as much as he would have love anyone but the blond to be here right now ( well Brenda would be worse but you get the point) Newt would always make him smile and feel warm inside.

“Hey Newt”, Thomas signed.

“Hey Tommy want to tell me what’s got your head going a mile a minute?”

You.

Deciding to take a risk Thomas said “ What if you liked someone a lot but you are afraid to tell them in fear of rejection and losing their friendship?”.

Newt getting an odd look on his face and biting his lip looked away and said quietly “This is about Brenda then?”.

Thomas now looked at Newt oddly not expecting that.

Newt seeing Thomas’s look said, “ Well it's just you looked ready to kill someone when she almost was about to get shot it just seem you two got closer from the time you two were gone”.

Still looking at Newt, Thomas said “ No not Brenda”.

“Teresa then?”

“No not Teresa”

“ Ok well whoever this girl is just tell her how you feel Tommy?”

“What if they reject me?”

“Then that shank of a girl is missing out on being with the most kindest and bravest boy I know”

“Newt?” This is it.

“Yes Tommy?”

“What if this person was not a girl at all but a boy named Newt that is the kindest and bravest boy I know”

It was silent.

“Tommy?”

Heart beating fast Thomas whispered “Yes”

“Then I would say kiss me you bloody shank”

Before Thomas could say a word he felt a warm pair of lips on his. They kissed each other until they needed air. They smiled at each other.

“Best advice ever”, Thomas said before he pulled Newt to his lips again.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end YAY!!! You get a unicorn!!! So thank you to everyone for reading my story. If you liked leave Kudos or comments. Also if you saw mistakes just tell me I could use advice honestly. Anyways I look forward to joining you on this adventure of fan fiction :)


End file.
